pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Winter
Name: Ivy Winter Gender: Female Age: 17 Hometown: Fuchsia City Hobbies and Interests: Aromatherapy, Writing, Pokemon Watching Appearance: Ivy is the closest thing one would find to a Flower Girl - in personality, but her dress and appearance almost do not reflect that at all. She stands at 5'11'', 130 pounds, sports a head of long blonde hair, but keeps it in a smart, professional ponytail. She dresses business-like, wearing a pale-green suit with a short, business-like cream skirt reaching just below the knee. She wears brown horn-rimmed glasses over her blue eyes, and walks barefoot, her only defiance towards her business-like appearance. Ivy keeps her spare items in a shoulder bag, and keeps her Pokemon's pokeballs separate. She has one attached to a bracelet on her right hand, one attached to her left hand, and her starter pokemon attached to a necklace which is prominently displayed. '''Biography:' Born in Fuchsia City to Melody Winter and Marcus Parkes, Ivy was conflicted from the day she was born. Her mother wanted her to become a Pokemon trainer, but her father, who's mother was killed when attacked by a swarm of Beedril when he was only 5, refused to let his daughter be around pokemon. Melody had never known, and when she found out his intolerance for Pokemon, she tried to overlook it, as she loved him. But soon, he became so unbearable that she left with her daughter. She grew up in Lavender Town, with her mother teaching her to love Pokemon, taking back her maiden name in the process, Winter. Melody started preparing her daughter for the day she would experience a Pokemon adventure of her own. Unfortunately, when Ivy was 9 years old, Melody went out to catch her daughter a Pokemon for her journey, and never came back. She waited for days, and when she finally called the police, they were unable to find her. She was suspected to have been mugged or attacked while coming back through a nearby cave, but no evidence was found. The police called her father, who took her back to Fuchsia City. Wary of the school system and town festivities, Marcus kept his daughter in isolation from all things Pokemon. He home-schooled her, he never let her watch TV, and threatened her to never leave. However, by this time, she was already in love with Pokemon, and every night she would meet a fellow group of Pokemon lovers, albeit much younger than her (as older children had left to travel by this point) with whom she would experience what the world actually had to offer. They went out every night to find nocturnal creatures to play with. Even if they would attack, she enjoyed being around other Pokemon lovers. The best part was when the grass pokemon would release their scents, and she vowed that one day she would capture a grass Pokemon to make her own unique scents. She would write stories of her experiences, and her lone interpretations of what other pokemon would be like. But soon, her fellow friends left on their journeys, and Ivy was alone again. While she stayed obedient to her father's wished over the next few years, she longed for the day she would be given a Pokemon by her dad just hoping he would relent. That day never came, but one day, a package appeared for her. Before her dad could see it, she ran up to her room, and opened it. It was a Pokeball, and inside it was her first Pokemon. A letter inside it told her that this was the Pokemon her mother had caught her the day she disappeared. This was the only excuse that Ivy needed to escape from her so-called life. She lied to her father, telling him it was a textbook she ordered, and he believed her. That night, she took the best clothes she could find, all of her dad's savings that he never touched, her new starter, and finally embarked on her journey. As it was still early in the night, she sought advice from the Safari Zone warden, who explained to her everything she did not know about the world. He even helped her capture her next two pokemon that very night. As dawn approached, a very tired Ivy hitched a ride to the next town: Lavender Town. When she finally arrived, she decided to put her money to good use. She bought herself healing items, several Pokeballs, and a more comfortable set of clothing. While she initially wanted to wear what most other Aroma Ladies and Beauties wore, she decided it would be best to stay inconspicuous, and bought herself her current clothes. The next day, wanting to keep on the move, she found out about a Novice tournament being held in Viridian City. She decided to enter herself under her mother's maiden name, wanting to keep her alive in her memory always. She managed to hitch a ride with a trainer heading in that direction, and with her Pokemon in hand, officially started her journey. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None